ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Terraviper-5
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Terraviper-5! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the File:TNG Red Alert.ogg page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 22:25, March 5, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. File uploads When uploading files (whether images or sounds), please make an effort to adhere to the upload policy. Your sound file requires a citation to an source (ie, what episode or other item is it from?), otherwise it will have to be removed. -- sulfur 22:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Citations and licenses Please cite your sources. Uncited information may be removed from articles. must be added to images. Thanks. - 19:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Again, images need to have the appropriate license added to them. In most cases this is . Please also keep in mind that images from non-canon works such as games should go in the Apocrypha section. Background is for information relating to its use in canon.--31dot 14:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Some improvement. You've put a description on your image uploads. Now to get the rest correct. Please take some time to read the image use policy. If you continue to upload images without adding license information, they will have to be removed from Memory Alpha. ::To make it easier for you, if you're uploading images from Star Trek video games, you can use these as a starting point: Category:Memory Alpha images (game art) ::Just change the "Mad Doc Software" for the appropriate game developer. That license would be appropriate for Star Trek: Legacy. ::If you continue to ignore these directions, you will be blocked until you respond here on your talk page and begin doing things properly. -- sulfur 13:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Again with this. Please ensure that you put in the licensing stuff listed above on images from Star Trek Legacy. ::Also, do not upload images from modifications to the games. They are not things that Memory Alpha collects and archives. Items such as that belong on Memory Gamma or the Star Trek Expanded wikis. -- sulfur 18:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ''Star Trek: Legacy'' modifications These are not welcome here on Memory Alpha, as they are not official releases and are simply fan-made creations. Please do not upload them to Memory Alpha. -- sulfur 18:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Red alert sound files Where are these from precisely? In order to keep them, we need a source, otherwise we will have to remove the files. -- sulfur 20:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Saying "fairuse" for these soundfiles is not sufficient. We need to know what episode or film they are from. Without that, they will all be removed. That includes the earlier files you uploaded. -- sulfur 21:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) The other two are: File:Voyager Red alert.ogg and File:TNG Red Alert.ogg. These both need episode sources. -- sulfur 21:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC)